<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Moon! by BelaDimitrescu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721738">Blood Moon!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaDimitrescu/pseuds/BelaDimitrescu'>BelaDimitrescu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaDimitrescu/pseuds/BelaDimitrescu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning you should have been easy, right? Wrong! Alcina makes one small mistake that results in you not being exactly what she wanted you to be. I mean it had been how many years since she'd done the ritual herself?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood Moon!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was something you'd been interested in for a while, but would you actually want it?</p><p>"Are you willing?" </p><p>You're having doubts at first, but what's there to lose?</p><p>"Yes," you say without hesitation. The more you thought about it the more you'd not want this.</p><p>Alcina nods as she brings the blade to her wrist.</p><p>"Drink," she tells you.</p><p>You take hold of her hand as you lower your mouth towards the open wound. She gives a nod as you take one last look at her. Wrapping your lips around the open wound, you start to suck. It's more than you can bear, but you wanted this and there's no going back now. You'd never drank so much blood in your life. On odd occasions you'd licked small cuts, but this was different. You felt a little sick now as Alcina now chanted something you were unfamiliar with, plus you were trying to keep the contents of your stomach at bay. </p><p>"And with the moon..." You managed to catch the only last words before collapsing to the floor in a heap.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Upon waking you found the room was dark, but somehow you are able to adjust easily. The sound of voices were heard from below, possibly the maids quarters. It was as if they were literally in the room with you. Snaking your tongue out to lick your dry lips, it occurs to you there's something sharp in your mouth. Did you chip a tooth or two?</p><p>Scrambling from the bed you rush over to the dressing table to look at your reflection, only there is no reflection. </p><p>"What the-"</p><p>You hear footsteps heading right for your room and turn around, the window? Rushing over you pull it open and jump right out. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all as you're now falling to your possible death?</p><p>Without thinking too much about it, you twist in mid air much like a cat and grip into the wall with claws? You're not thinking too much of it, after all this may be a dream. The sound of footsteps were heard drawing near and before you know it someone's peeking their head out. Thankfully you've found a place to slip out of sight. Upon landing perfectly with no pain, you stand and that's when it hits like a truck.</p><p>"Hun-gry," you whine as you wrap your arms around your stomach.</p><p>Looking around you see fruit in a bowl, grabbing a banana you quickly tear into it to cram it in your mouth. Upon swallowing is where the fun starts, you're now bringing it all back up in the form of a really lumpy milkshake. </p><p>"Hun-gry!" you now snarl turning to look everywhere .</p><p>You hear something scurry behind the bookcase and dart over, pushing the bookcase aside a little, your eyes now scan the area and you lock onto a mouse. You smile at the small creature before lunging like a cat. It squeals in your hands before going limp as you tear into it. </p><p>"Hungry!" you continue to snarl after that one small mouse filled nothing in your empty stomach. "Hungry!"</p><p>You turn and search for something more filling until hearing voices in the hall. It was back to the outside world. You're now sprinting through the woods, wolves are howling nearby. Though these weren't just any wolves and may actually put up some kind of fight. </p><p>"Feed!" you snarl as a growl greets you.</p><p>You can literally hear the blood pumping through the beast that's just stepped out from the darkness. Its long muzzle raised, sniffing at the air. Smelling something strange.</p><p>"Feed!" you now hiss at the creature who doesn't really know what to make of you.</p><p>You raise your hand and slice through the air, the beast reels back with a yelp clearly angered now. It raises its head and growls at you, saliva flying through the air. You both lunge at each other, throwing punches or in both your cases throw claws at one another. The beast had fangs too, many more than you had, but luckily you had speed. After landing a lucky scratch across your chest, you turn bloodthirsty and all of a sudden all is lost as you've turned wild and uncontrollable.</p><p>One minute you're fighting, the next your chest is blooming with a bright shiny red colour and then you're feasting on the beasts corpse.</p><p>"Must feed!" you snarl again as you stand just as more of those creatures make their way out of the woodwork.</p><p>Even with your feast, you're still not powerful enough to take on more of those things alone. Even though you're running on the urge to feed.</p><p>"Still hungry!" you hiss at the beasts that are now circling you.</p><p> They lunge at you as you ready your claws, only they never reach you. </p><p>"There you are," a familiar voice is heard as the large white thing in front of you turns around to face you.</p><p>The other werewolf attacks, but Alcina is quicker. Her hand is around its neck and has it snapping in an instant. </p><p>"Hungry!" you snarl at her. </p><p>She looks to the dead creature in her hand that you just can't take your eyes off and throws it down in front of you. She's a little repulsed, but allows you to feed none the less.</p><p>"Hungry!" you look to her.</p><p>She's looking to you as if you're a failed experiment.</p><p>"This didn't work out as planned," she sighs as you sprang into the woods in order to find something else to eat. </p><p>With a shake of her head, she's coming after you again. </p><p>"We're heading back to the castle," she tells you as she now literally drags you back.</p><p>You're then shackled and left kneeling on the floor. Snapping and snarling as she's now making a phone call.</p><p>"Mother Miranda, I may have made a slight mistake with-" she turns to look at you. "-the transformation."</p><p>She goes silent before signing loudly.</p><p>"Yes, Mother Miranda. I did all-" </p><p>She's cut short again.</p><p>"Yes!" she hisses. </p><p>Again she's silent. </p><p>"Yes, I-" she sighs. "No, Mother Miranda."</p><p>She listens a little longer before putting the phone down.</p><p>"I make one small mistake," she's now muttering to herself as she walks over to lift you off the floor to carry you off somewhere with her. </p><p>You're not very pleased about being carried around like some sort of case. </p><p>"Calm yourself or else you won't feed!" she frowns as she carries you through the wine cellar and down into the dungeon.</p><p>Young girls all scrambled away from the cell doors as Alcina passes by with you thrashing about in her hand.</p><p>"You'll do," she now says as she sets you down on the floor to open the cell.</p><p>"P-Please!" the young woman begs as she now unleashes you to tear into her.</p><p>Your fangs sink deep within her neck before pulling out to suck the blood from within her. Alcina looks on with a smile as your red glowing eyes tone down a little now. Your face calms as you bleed the woman dry. Dropping the body when you're done you look down before looking back up at Alcina.</p><p>"Welcome back," she smiles at you. "How do you feel?"</p><p>You clench your fists then unfurl them again.</p><p>"I feel good," you smile broadly.</p><p>"Good," Alcina now gives you a smug smile in response. "I could do with a feed now too."</p><p>The wink she gives you tells you something more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>